


La rumeur, elle court, elle court

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus est furieux quand des rumeurs sont lancées sur son compte surtout qu'elles impliquent un petit Irlandais auquel il aimerait bien refaire le portrait sans salir au passage son sweater de Quidditch que celui-ci lui a subtilisé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La rumeur, elle court, elle court

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le prompt Comment Porn/Fic  
> Prompt: Uniforme
> 
> Pour Heera_Ookami

Marcus lançait des regards meurtriers à tous les élèves qui n'osaient que poser les yeux sur lui et il fomentait déjà les pires supplices en représailles à ceux qui se permettaient de rire de lui ouvertement.  
Il grogna quand l'objet de son humeur massacrante entra dans la Grande Salle. Oliver Wood.  
Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point?

La veille à peine personne n'aurait pu être plus fier et satisfait que lui.   
Après un long entraînement l'équipe des Gryffondor, trempée jusqu'à l'os à moelle, était venue se réchauffer et se changer dans les vestiaires des Serpentard, chose que les joueurs faisaient depuis une semaine déjà en raison d'une petite invasion de termites de rien du tout dans leur vestiaire. Personne n'avait compris d'où ces adorables petites créatures avaient surgi et surtout pourquoi elles semblaient se concentrer en masse dans les vestiaires des Gryffondor.  
Peu importait, ceci n'était qu'un détail. La chose importante était que l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait pas du tout été enthousiasmée par l'occupation de ses vestiaires par les Gryffondor et Marcus avait promis de se charger personnellement du capitaine adversaire.  
Pour une fois, il s'était dit que quelques coups de poing ne seraient pas suffisamment plaisant comparé à l’outrage subi. Il avait donc préféré opter pour une solution plus humiliante.   
Alors qu'Oliver Wood, comme à son habitude, avait été le dernier à aller prendre sa douche, Marcus avait pénétré les vestiaires de son équipe et avait subtilisé tous les vêtements du joueur. Il lui souhaitait bien du plaisir pour rentrer au château sans se faire remarquer par personne.  
Evidemment, Oliver avait été furieux en sortant de sa douche de se retrouver nu comme un ver sans le moindre vêtement à se mettre sur le dos.  
Et alors que Marcus, caché derrière la longue rangée de balais de son équipe, savourait déjà sa victoire, les choses prirent la plus inimaginable des tournures.  
Cette petite peste de Wood se dirigea vers son vestiaire et il en sortit son uniforme de Quidditch qu'il enfila en moins de temps que Marcus n'aurait cru possible. Alors qu'il bâillait aux corneilles et que sa mâchoire menaçait dangereusement de s'écraser au sol, Marcus sortit de sa cachette et interpella le voleur.

"Hey! Wood! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire?"  
"Je sais que l'intelligence n'est pas ton point fort, Flint" Siffla Oliver en réponse "Mais la réponse à ta question me paraît évidente; je m'habille!"  
"Pas dans mon uniforme!" grogna le Serpentard.  
"Faute de mieux ton uniforme ira très bien " Continua Oliver d'une voix tout aussi dégoûtée que l'était celle de Marcus, alors que ses mains étaient occupées à tenir le pantalon à sa petite taille pour qu'il ne lui glisse pas sur les mollets.

Si la situation n’avait pas été aussi intolérable pour Marcus il en aurait ri.  
Le Gryffondor, horriblement affublé de l'uniforme des Serpentard, était alors sorti des vestiaires sans un mot de plus le laissant derrière, vert de rage.

La nouvelle s’était répandu plus rapidement que l’arrivée du « grand » Harry Potter en première année.   
Oliver Wood avait été vu dans les couloirs de l’école portant un uniforme de Quiddicth appartenant à l’équipe de Serpentard, et au vu de la taille caractéristique de l’uniforme, Oliver Wood avait été vu portant l’uniforme de Marcus Flint.  
Les rumeurs, depuis, avaient été bon train et au comble de l’horreur les pires hypothèses avaient été soulevées.  
Marcus allait tous les tuer, il allait les massacrer. Mais en premier lieu, il se jurait un tête-à-tête prometteur avec le Gryffondor qui ne semblait que trop fier de parader dans son sweater de Quidditch par un bon dimanche matin au cœur de la Grande Salle, faisant ainsi amplifier le brouhaha des rumeurs.  
Il lui ferait ravaler ce sourire qu’il avait aux lèvres alors qu’il avait enfin daigné croiser son regard assassin… sans parler de ce petit clin d’œil provocateur.


End file.
